paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Photo Shoot/script
This is the story of how Marshall, Penelope, and Skye go to a photo shoot and meet a pup-model named Pumpkin. One Morning at the Lookout (Title card: Penelope says it) (Ryder is eating his breakfast until he gets a call from someone) (He answers it) Ryder: Hello? (The caller is some man with a camera) Man: Hello, is this Ryder? Ryder: Yeah. Man: What a relief! I am Mr. Cheddar. Ryder: Hey, aren't you the photographer of Chic-Pup Magazine? Mr. Cheddar: Yes, I am. Listen, I'm doing a photo shoot near Adventure Bay today and the shoot requires 4 pups to work. Unfortunately, 3 of the pups I had, they uh... won't be able to do it. So I was wondering, can you let me use 3 of the PAW Patrol pups? It's just for today and it's quite urgent. Ryder: Don't worry, Mr. Cheddar. No photo shoot's too big, no pup is too small! Mr. Cheddar: Thank you. But I need two of them to be girls and the third one to be a boy. Also, one of the girls has to have purple eyes and the other two pups have to be black and white. Ryder: I think I know just the three you need. (He issues the call) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Marshall, Skye, Chase, Rocky, and Lilac: Ryder needs us! (It goes over to Rocky and Lilac's scene) Lilac: C'mon, Sugar Pup! (She runs ahead of him and Rocky runs right behind her) (The Pups are going in the elevator) Marshall: Here I come! Penelope: STOP!! (Marshall screeches to a stop) (He's in the elevator without crashing into anypup or the elevator) Marshall: Thanks, Penelope. Penelope: Just something my mom taught me. Pups: *laugh* (After the gear change and lining up) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! (Ryder shows the pups what's going on) Ryder: Pups, we have an emergency. Mr. Cheddar, the photographer for Chic-Pup Magazine-- Penelope: "Chic-Pup Magazine"? My mom was a model for that magazine when she was a pup! Oh, was I interruping? Sorry... Ryder: It's okay, Penelope. Well, he needs three pups for his photo shoot in Adventure Bay. Lilac: Three? As in three us? Ryder: Yep, but he also told me some things the three pups he want must have. Chase: So who's going? Ryder: Skye, Skye: Yippee! Ryder: Marshall, Marshall: Oh, yeah! Ryder: And Penelope. Penelope: Me? Zuma: If your mom was a model, I bet you could totally do well. Penelope: Okay, I'll guess I'll do it. (Ryder slides the Pup-Pad to Chase's symbol) Ryder: Chase, I need you to hold off traffic, so they can make it in time. Chase: Chase is on the Case! Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll! (After the vehicle transformation) (The pups make to the location of the photo shoot) Pumpkin (Mr. Cheddar greets them) Mr. Cheddar: So are these the pups that are helping with the shoot? Ryder: Yep, Marshall, Penelope, and Skye. Mr. Cheddar: Excellent. Well, can they not talk? They might intimidate little Pumpkin if she finds out. Skye: Who's Pump-- (Mr. Cheddar covers her mouth) Mr. Cheddar: *tuts* No talking, girl. Pumpkin is the best pup model for the magazine. At least, until Riley had to leave since she was having puppies. You may leave now; I promise to take care of them and I'll call you when the shoot's over. Ryder: Okay, let's go, Chase! Chase: Have fun, guys! (The two drive off) Mr. Cheddar: C'mon, pups. While I get the set ready, you'll hang out in the green room. (He places the three pups in the 'green' room and closes the door) Penelope: It is green. *giggles* Mom told me that it was. But she also warned me that some of the pup models can get... competitive... Pup: Hello, models! (They see a Shiba Inu pup) My name is Pumpkin. Skye: Hi. I'm Skye, he's Marshall, and she's-- Pumpkin: Riley? Is that you? The best pup model to ever-- Penelope: Oh no. I'm Penelope. Riley's my mom. Pumpkin: Of course! My bad. I should seen the difference with that golden singing voice you have. Penelope: Oh thank you. Pumpkin: You know, she had great advice about being a model. Penelope: Well, she said that all it takes is letting the camera do it for you. Pumpkin: So true. Hey, Marshall, you all right? Marshall: A little nervous... Pumpkin: Beginner's nerves, that's all. But you know, I didn't manage to stay here by being pushed around by the other models. They got what they deserved. Not everypup can make it onto the magazine afterall... So, if you need anything at all, just give me a yelp. (She walks off) Marshall: She seems really nice. (Penelope gets a little bit suspicous) Penelope: *under her breath* Hmmm.... Maybe too nice.... Getting Dressed (Scene changer: Penelope's Badge) (The pups are getting dressed) (They are all wearing snow gear) Skye: So it's a snow scene. (Marshall doesn't look so good) Pumpkin: Ah, Marshall, you okay? Your outfit isn't too small is it? Marshall: No. Pumpkin: Like I told you: Beginner's nerves. You know, I remember something happened to one of the other pup models. His outfit was torned and now he and his owner work as circus performers. *Laughs* Funny what happened, but I'm sure it won't happen to you. Marshall: Thanks, Pumpkin. (Penelope gets suspicous again) Penelope: Hmmmm... Why does she find it funny.... (Mr. Cheddar opens the door) Mr. Cheddar: Okay, pups, time to get to the set. (When Marshall runs, he sees something torn) Marshall: *Gasp* Mr. Cheddar: *Gasp* You tore it! Pumpkin: *Barks* (She points out a spare outfit on the rack) Mr. Cheddar: Oh, Pumpkin, a spare outfit. Good girl! (He pats the pup on the head) Skye: That's so lucky, isn't it? Marshall: Yeah, it certainly is! Penelope: Mmmm-hmmm.... Lucky, huh? 1st Shoot (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (The set is a mountain lookout point) Pumpkin: Oh, Marshall. Make sure you tuck your scarf in. You don't want to trip. Marshall: Thanks, Pumpkin. I hate to let my clumsiness to mess up the shoot. Pumpkin: Believe me, that won't happen to you. Several models start out clumsy. And no pup was fired for their clumsiness. But of course, they had other flaws. I've seen it plenty of times while I was here. (Penelope gets even more suspicious) Mr. Cheddar: Okay, pups. Let's get ready to make magic! (Pumpkin poses on the set) Perfect! (The other pups all pose well too) Perfect! Perfect! And perfect! Now, stay... stay... Marshall: A-a-a-ACHOO! (Mr. Cheddar snaps the photo, Marshall is sneezing in the photo) Mr. Cheddar: No! That would've been perfect if Marshall hadn't ruined it! *Groan* Let's try again. (Multiple pictures are taken and Marshall sneezes in every single one) Why are you doing this? *sigh* I suppose I could use some computer editing to take you out. I'll prepare the snowman set while you all have lunch. Actually, while the girls have lunch; I'll tell the cook to make Marshall's lunch late as punishment. But listen up, Spot! One more wrong move and you're out of here! (He walks out of the room) Pumpkin: Poor Marshall. These things can happen. (She hops off the set and walks into the green room) Trouble's Sneezing Out (Marshall feels very sad) Marshall: *Whimpers* (Skye and Penelope walk over to him) Skye: Don't feel bad, Marshall. Marshall: What's wrong with me? (Penelope looks at Marshall's scarf) Penelope: Wait a second... (She smells it) (lightly) A-choo! Marshall: Is it going around? (Penelope looks at the scarf closely) Penelope: I bet the one going around is really Pumpkin! Look! There's sneezing powder on your scarf! Marshall: Huh? It is! Penelope: And I notice that Pumpkin gave you your first outfit, right? Marshall: Yeah... Penelope: I noticed a seam was missing on the coat and I bet she was the one who took it out! (Skye and Marshall realize that she's right) Skye: I can't believe we fell for her smooth talking! Marshall: I am going to tell Mr. Cheddar right now! Penelope: You can't do that! He trusts Pumpkin more! ...and we promised not to talk. Skye: But how can we let him know? (Penelope sees the camera nearby and gets an idea) Penelope: If we can't tell him, then we can show him... One Hot Lunch (Scene changer: Marshall's badge) (Later) (Marshall's food bowl is placed down nearby) (Pumpkin makes sure no one is watching and carries a bottle of hot sauce over to the bowl) Pumpkin: This hot sauce should help 'warm-up' Marshall's career as a klutz. (She removes the top and pours it into the bowl) (She then quietly laughs evilly to herself) Marshall's voice: Pumpkin! (Pumpkin picks up the empty bottle and tosses it where no one can find it) (Marshall and Skye walk over to her) Pumpkin: Marshall, Skye, how are you? Skye: Fine, just fine. Marshall: Hey, what are you doing near my lunch? Pumpkin: Oh... just checking to see if the cook added enough spices. Not too little, not too much, and it was just right. Marshall: Thanks for how helpful you've been today. Pumpkin: Oh, right. Well if we all help each other, the photo shoot will go better. Skye: That's good advice. You must have been paying attention to Riley. Pumpkin: Yes... Oh, Marshall, make sure you eat something. You don't want your stomache to growl on the set, do you? Marshall: Of course not. (He eats a little of the food) Mr. Cheddar: All right, now let's go to the set, pups! (Pumpkin walks off with him) (She hides a nasty smirk on her face) (Penelope walks over to Marshall and Skye and winks as if they had their own plan) 2nd Shoot (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) (The Pups are all posing in front of the snowman set) (Marshall cheeks turn red and he runs off the set and drinks a lot of water) Mr. Cheddar: How dare you! You're ruining my photo shoot! I think I'll call Ryder and tell him how you've been behaving! (Pumpkin secretly smiles the villainous victory) (Mr. Cheddar picks up Marshall and begins to walk to the door, until...) The Truth Lies in the Camera (Penelope grabs the camera and drops it on the floor) Penelope: *Barks* (Mr. Cheddar walks over to her) (He places Marshall down) Mr. Cheddar: What is it, girl? (Penelope nudges the camera) (Mr. Cheddar picks it up) Is there's something on here you want me to see? (He sees three pictures: Pumpkin with the hot sauce bottle, Pumpkin pouring it in Marshall's bowl, and Pumpkin laughing to herself as the sauce pours into the food) What the--? Pumpkin! Bad girl! (Pumpkin tries to walk away, but Mr. Cheddar picks her up) Here I was blaming poor Marshall all this time, when it was you all along. I should've suspected all the bad modeling was happening more often since you came around! I'm going to have to call your owner about this! (He walks off with her) Skye: Wow, Marshall, you ate super spicy kibble! Marshall: It was really hot, but I dealt with it easily. *coughs* (He coughs out a little smoke) (The three pups all laugh) If anypup deserves any real thanks around here, it's you Penelope. Skye: Yeah, if you weren't aware of Pumpkin's actions or took those photos of her, who knows what would've happened. Penelope: Oh, well, it's just my mom said. All it takes is letting the camera work for you! Marshall: But what about the photo shoot? (Mr. Cheddar walks back in) (Pumpkin isn't with him) Mr. Cheddar: Double good news, pups! You can talk again and I'll start the photo shoot all over! (The three pups all cheer) The Big Photo Shoot (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (The screen shows different photo shots for the snow sets) (Marshall, Skye, and Penelope are all posing perfectly) (Later that evening, Ryder and Chase come back to pick up the pups) (Mr. Cheddar gives Ryder a copy of all the photos that were taken) (Ryder looks at all the photos that were taken during that photo shoot, but not the earlier ones) Ryder: Wow! These are so good. You pups sure look good. (Marshall, Skye, and Penelope look proud of themselves) (They aren't wearing the snow outfits anymore) Mr. Cheddar: These shots are truly inspirational! I think I'll come up with even better sets now. I think I'll stopby here sometimes to have the PAW Patrol model for the magazine. Ryder: I think that's a great idea! Mr. Cheddar: Well, I have other things to do! See you! (He heads back into the building) Skye: We had an exciting day! Marshall: Yeah, we even stopped a pup from causing trouble. Penelope: We just used our instincts and proved her actions! Ryder: You sure are good pups. Marshall: Thanks, Ryder. Although, things won't turn out so good for a bad pup. Taste of Her Own Medicine (Mr. Cheddar is reviewing the photos of Pumpkin's hot sauce plot) Mr. Cheddar: Well now, this must be your real best work. It looks like you're fired, Pumpkin! (Pumpkin looks really upset) Now you wait here for your owner, and he'll take you home. If you will excuse me, I must call Pookie, Fifi, and Gigi's owners and tell them that firing those pups was a mistake! (He leaves the green room) (Pumpkin is upset that her position was ruined as she bites into some kibble) (However, she realizes that she bit into the food bowl with the spicy food in it) (The End) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories